


(GREENLIGHT) Domeisdo: The Week of Reckoning

by Nazareth_Rose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Genocide, Greenlight - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazareth_Rose/pseuds/Nazareth_Rose
Summary: This is a greenlight for a book I was inspired to write after a very... specific set of events. This will be an Undertale fanfiction, so I guarantee that tears will be shed while writing this particular story.





	(GREENLIGHT) Domeisdo: The Week of Reckoning

(This is what happens when you take an Undertale fan and put 'er through an entire month of history lessons having to do with genocide. This also happens when you let 'er read Elie Wiesel's "Night" and Anne Frank's diary, so keep those both in mind. But I think this is a very unique idea for an Undertale fanfiction, and I hope I can have this greenlighted.)

Domeisdo: The Week of Reckoning

In Mt. Ebott, trouble is brewing. It stirs in the buttercups, makes its way down the mountain, blows breezes by the feet of the child who would start a total and utter genocide on the Sliabhans ("Monsters") of Ebott.  
As the child, codenamed "Chara" by law enforcement, started her terrifying massacre, an entire culture was almost laid to waste. No prisoners were taken, no evidence was provided as to how this atrocity happened. That was until one day when Alphys Braeostbuc discovered a bloodstained journal in the pocket of an 18-year-old's hoodie.  
This 18-year-old, throughout this journal, chronicled the horrors of this genocide, from its start with it only being whispers on the Snowdin streets to the day he would steel himself and join the resistance effort in order to buy the King time.   
This journal would live to give testimony to the climax of human evil that is genocide... a reality too-often trivialized. 

 

TL;DR   
It's the genocide route in Sans' POV written in a journal form. 

Any kudos and comments I will take as greenlights. This expires... I don't know... April 1. Let's make it April 1, I'm writing something else for the month of March.


End file.
